New Song For Shura
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: New Song For Shura Shura ganti lagu lho ;


New Song For Shura

Shura lagi duduk-duduk di depan laptop, dia lagi asik-asik nya surfing di internet… Lalu ia buka email nya. "Wuih… ternyta dia udah bales!" kata nya saat melihat balasan email tersebut. _"Nih… gue kirimin lagu, gue yakin lou pasti suka deh!"_ begitu lah pesan nya. Lalu, Shura langsung mengklik alamat lagu tersebut, dan dia mendengar kan lagu itu.

***

"Wahhh…Ahahahaha…hahahaha…Wuhuu…Asik banget !!" teriak Shura. Dia terus-terusan tertawa, Shura sama sekali gak sadar kalo orang yang berada satu kuil di atas nya terganggu.

"Duh… tuh si Shura berisik banget sih?!" kata Camus kesal.

"Sensei-Camus, aku gak bisa konsen' nih!"

"Ya udah… kamu tegur deh!" suruh Camus.

"O.K. sensei! ^_^" balas Hyoga.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hyoga langsung berlari ke kuil Shura. Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Shura !! Jangan berisik dong ! Saya sama sensei-Camus lagi latihan nih!" Tapi Shura tetep aja asik, tampak nya dia tidak bisa mendengar Hyoga. "Iiiihhh… dengerin apaan sih?!" sungut Hyoga. Lalu ditarik nya sebelah earphone yang sedang di gunakan Shura.

"Shura…kata sensei-Camus jangan berisik!!!" teriak Hyoga tepat di depan telinga Shura.

"HYAAAA…!!!!" GUBRAKKK!! Histeris Shura…

"Duh… Hyoga!! Kamu ngapain tereak kayak begitu sih?"

"Oom berisik sih! Kalo masih berisik saya gak bisa latihan tauk!!" kata Hyoga jengkel.

"O…om?! Kok kamu panggil saya Om?"

"Kan sensei-Camus ayah saya! Berarti kan karena Saint Athena itu adalah keluarga, arti nya kamu Om saya!" kata Hyoga sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ya terserah deh!! Ni ku kasih tau, kenapa saya tertawa keras banget!" kata Shura seraya memberi kan earphone nya pada Hyoga.

"Gimana… lucu gak, lagu nya?" tanya Shura.

" Hehehe… lucu… hihihi… jangan sampe gue ketemu cewek kayak gini!" kata Hyoga menanggapi lagu tersebut.

Sementara itu Camus mulai jengkel nungguin Hyoga. "Huuh… itu anak! Tiap di suruh, pergi nya cepet. Tapi gak pulang-pulang!" dengus Camus kesal. Akhir nya dia putus kan untuk melihat mereka di kuil Capricorn.

Dan ternyata…

"Hyoga!! Kamu ini gimana sih?! Di suruh negur, malah ikutan main lagi!! Kamu mau belajar gak sih?!" bentak Camus.

"Iya sensei, maaf." kata nya pelan.

"Ya sudah, ayo!! Shura! Boleh saya minta tolong?" kata Camus.

"Ya… tolong apaan tuh?" balas Shura.

"Tolong jangan ketawa keras-keras. Kalau pengen ketawa keras-keras. Tolong pindah ke kuil siapa gitu! Maaf ya… maaf banget. Terima Kasih." tegas Camus.

"Ya udah deh…"

Denagn sigap di rapihkan nya semua peralatan nya. Lalu dia berjalan ke kuil Virgo.

***

"Shaka…Hello! There's anybody home? Yuhuu…" panggil Shura.

"Ada apa, Shura?" kata Shaka yang datang sambil membawa pisau.

"Eh… lou mau apa tuh? Bawa-bawa piso'?"

"Lou ndiri, mau apa dating kesini?"

"Jadi gak boleh?" balas Shura sedih.

"Boleh, ni piso' gue bawa karena, gue lagi masak. Ya udah, masuk dulu."

"Thank you Shaka… Kau memang sahabat ku yang paling baik… hiks."

"Ah… kau ini. Sudah ayo cepat masuk."

"Makasih…" jawab Shura, lalu secepat nya duduk di sofa.

"Nah… lou di sini aja ya! Gue mau masak dulu." kata Shaka.

"Emang, lou mau masak apa?" tanya Shura.

"Mau masak Kare."

"Lho… lou kan Vegetarian!" kata Shura lagi.

"Gue masak nya gak pake daging. Daging nya di ganti kentang aja." jelas Shaka.

"Oh… ntar bagi ya…"

"Hem…" jawab Shaka singkat.

Lalu Shura kembali menyala kan laptop nya dan mendengar lagu tersebut. Namun kali ini dia tidak tertawa. Karena selain lagu yang ia dengar ada suara sayup-sayup orang bernyanyi.

"Humko hamize churalo…

Dil mein kahin tum chupalo…

Hum akele khona jaye…

Dhur tumse khona jaye…

Pass ao ghale se lagaloo…" dan seterus nya.

Shura: _Sweatdrop_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ehehehe… Shaka… Hahahaha… Lu… Hahaha…" Shura gak bisa ngomong.

"Lou kenapa sih?" tanya Shaka bingung…

"Sejak kapan lu demen nyanyi Sha?" tanya Shura setelah tawa nya reda.

"Yee… emang lou doing yang demen nyanyi? Lagian kan gue gak kayak lou. Nyanyi lagu gak jelas gitu." kata Shaka memebela diri.

"Hehehe… iya deh. Eh… Sha…hiks…hiks…Sha…itu…hiks…aduh…hiks…hiks…"

"Lou kenapa sih? Tadi ketawa Sekarang nangis." kata Shaka bingung.

"Itu…hiks…aduh…hiks…hiks…gue gak tahan…hiks…cepet…huwaaa… SHAKA!! Cepet pegih sono!!" tangis Shura.

"Apa sih?! Ni kan kuil gue! Kok lou yang ngusir!!" bentak Shaka jengkel.

"Bukan lou!! Hiks…itu yang lou pegang … HUWAAA…hiks…hiks…"

Shaka pun menoleh ke piring yang ada di tanagn nya. "Hahaha… lebay lou! Cuma bawang doing. Iya-iya sabar." lalu Shaka langsung ke dapur menumis bawang tersebut. Dan memasak kare itu, sekitar 30 menit kemudian… ia kembali membawa semangkuk kare yang masih panas.

"Au…Au… panas!!" kata Shaka sambil menaruh mangkuk itu di meja.

"Fuh… nih mau gak?" tanya Shaka.

"Wuih…enak nih kayak nya. Lu yang bikin?" tanya Shura balik.

"Bukan! Mak Lampir yang bikin! Ya gua lah… tau ndiri tadi gue yang masak." kata nya kesal.

"Hehehe… iya, maaph." lalu Shura mencicipi kare itu.

"Ehm… enak Sha! Masih banyak gak nih?" tanya Shura yang seperti nya, ketagihan.

"Enak?! Syukur deh, masih banyak tuh di panic! Roti 'Cane' nya juga ada!" kata Shaka.

Setelah itu, Shura dan Shaka ngobrol-ngobrol lamaaa… banget!!

And…

"Wah… gue musti cepet-cepet nih!!" kata Shura saat ia melirik jam tangan nya.

"Cepet-cepet mo ngapain?" tanya Shaka.

"Oh… iya!! Gue lupa beli Shampoo lagi!!" kata Shura tanapa mengindah kan kata-kata Shaka tadi.

"Eh KACANG MAHAL! Di tanya malah ngawur." kata Shaka.

"Sha, temenin gue ke Supermarket di Athens yuk!"

"_Sabar Shaka… Buddha menyukai orang yang sabar dan baik… sabar-sabar…_" batin nya sambil elus-elus dada.

"Sha, lu denger gak sih?" tanya Shura tanpa dosa.

"Iya-iya… Ayo! Gue juga ada yang perlu di beli kok."

Dan akhir nya mereka pun cabut ke Supermarket Athens. Di jalan, mereka ngobrol mulu. Samapi tiap ngelawtin kuil-kuil di bawah kuil Virgo, mereka Cuma say hi doing gak pake basa-basi. Setelah mereka selesai belanja, secepat nya mereka pulang.

But… Saat sampai di kuil Shaka…

"Sha, lu ikut ke kuil gue yuk!" ajak Shura.

"Mo ngapain?" tanya Shaka sambil mengerut kan alis nya.

"Ikut aja deh." pinta Shura.

"Hhh… tapi jam empat, gue pulang ya!" kata Shaka.

"Iya deh…" jawab Shura sambil tersenyum puas.

***

"Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm…" Shura ber senandung kecil.

"Ra, lu udah gak demen lagu REG (spasi) LAWAS lagi?" sela Shaka sambil tersenyum. ( Author: Kyaaa cuteeee!!!! )

"Masih kok, masih, yang ini kan? _' Yang hujan turun lagi… Di bawah payung hitam aku berlindung…' _"

"Hehehe… kocak lou…!"

"Ntar, gue punya satu lagi! Ntar gue kasih tau, udah di download kok." kata Shura gembira.

"Terserah lou deh…"

"Nah… gue mo mandi dulu yak!" kata Shura saat sampai di kuil nya.

"Jadi dari tadi lou belom mandi?!" pekik Shaka.

"Belom… gue males." jawab Shura pendek.

"Mhhhp… pantes aja dari tadi ada bau tak sedap!" sungut Shaka sambil menutup hidung nya.

" Hehehe… iya maaf… Kalo gitu gue mandi dulu ya!" kata Shura lagi.

Sekarang perhatian Shaka tertuju pada sebuah buku di atas meja. Di lihat nya cover buku tersebut. "Hehe… masih demen aja nih orang baca komik!" kata Shaka saat ia membuka halaman-halaman buku itu. Tiba-tiba Milo datang dengan setumpuk map ditangan nya. Tampak nya iya mencari Shura, dan ternyata dugaan Shaka benar.

"Halo Shaka…" sapa Milo.

"Halo…"

"Sha, lou liat Shura?"

"Noh di kamar mandi."

"Oh… gue mau minta laporan buat Athena yang bulan ini!" kata Milo lagi.

"Gak minta yang puny ague?" selidik Shaka.

"Yang lu sih, udah gue ambil. Di Buffet bagian atas di samping buku dokumenter lu kan?" tanya Milo.

"Hem… bener itu."  
"Yah… kalo lu kan teratur, ngerjain dan menempat kan sesuatu. Jadi gue gak perlu jauh-jauh nyariin lou!"

"Tapi kalo ada yang ilang, siap-siap kena lou!"

"Kagak Sha, gue gak bakal coba nyuri-nyuri lah! Suer!" kata Milo sambil ngacungin 2 jari nya.

"O.K. I trust you!" kata Shaka.

"Eh… btw, tu orang belom kelar?"

"Coba aja lu ketok pintu kamar mandi nya."

"Ya deh…"

Saat Milo melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dan bermaksud mengetuk pintu…

"_Sha…Sha… sini cepetan"_ bisik Milo.

"Mo apa lagi?" tanya Shaka.

"_Ssstt… sini cepetan…"_

"_Tuh dengerin!" _ bisik Milo lagi.

"Ah paling Lagu REG (spasi) LAWAS!" kata Shaka.

"_Udah cepet dengerin…"_

And… ternyata…

"_Pada malam Jum'at Kliwon, aku pulang lewat kuburan, aku bertemu perempuan, duduk rileks di batu nisan…"_

"_Pffft…pffft."_ Shaka mencoba menahan tawa nya.

"_Ssstt… pffft…" _ bisik Milo sambil menahan tawa nya juga.

"_Aku nyengir dia tertawa, gigi ompong panjang taring nya, rambut panjang botak atas nya, jari tangan keriting semua…"_

"_Pfftt…_ BWAHAHAHAHA… … HAHAHAHA… … HAHAHAHA … " akhir nya tawa Milo dan Shaka pecah juga… ^_^

Shura berhenti bernyanyi, untuk memastikan. Apa benar ada suara orang tertawa, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar jelas.

"_Merinding bulu jaket ku, tak dapat ku berlalu, ketika aku mau pingsan, akhirnya dia pingsan duluan, melihat celana kedodoran."_

" HAHAHAHA…HAHAHA…" Shaka dan Milo sama sekali tak bisa berhenti. Sekali lagi Shura coba untuk mendengar. Tapi dia tak peduli lagi…

"Bodo ah… _Malam Jum'at yang selanjut nya, ku bermaksud lewat lain nya, malah nyasar ke hutan rimba, tempat setan berpesta pora…_" dan seterus nya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA… … HAHAHAHA… …"

Shaka dan Milo sama sekali tak bisa menahan rasa geli. Sementara mereka berdua terus tertawa, Shura tak peduli dan tetap melanjut kan lagu REG (spasi) LAWAS nya yang baru.

^_^

THE END

^_^


End file.
